The Devon Willshire story
by fjedba6df
Summary: My first try at writing a story about my slytherin OC Devon full summary inside basically a slytherin decides after Cedrics death to help Cho get revenge adn help harry and co along the way Cho/OC H/HR and more


6th year Slytherin Devon Willshire muttered to himself as he walked down the corridors of the first floor on the way to the dungeons and his potions lab, well only Snape had a real lab he had an old unused classroom. In any event it would have to do until he graduated Hogwarts and his senior thesis was his only real concern with only a month left in the year and his NEWTS already out of the way. All of a sudden Devon felt the amulet he kept around his neck at all times warm up and begin to vibrate. He pulled it out, the locket was a thing of beauty ,all gold with the crest of Slytherin house, the same as the one emblazoned on his chest, in the center beautifully carved into the surface and filled in with emeralds. The locket was a symbol of his authority as the protector. The protector was a position created at the founding of Hogwarts, the founders knew that Slytherins always got into fights, more often than not ones they started, because they were with very few exceptions pricks. So they created the position of the protector an older student who wore the amulet that heated up when a slytherin was in real danger of dying. It led the student who needed to be incredibly trustworthy, smart and powerful three things Devon Willshire was, in spades to the student. He felt the amulet's pull leading him into one of the little used corridors by an entrance to the dungeons. He tucked the amulet back into his robes drew his wand and sprinted full out following the amulets directions. As he got close he heard the sound of malicious laughter that could only sound so stupid coming form one person "Malfoy." he hissed he slowed his pell mell run and peeked around the corner. What he saw surprised him to say the least, Susan Bones and one of his Third year housemates were laid out on the floor in front of a grinning Malfoy backed by his two goons. "Heh didn't i tell you guys she's always lost in thought this was easy."

"Ya, but boss you didn't count on the kid to jump in and protect her." Crabbe or was it Goyle. Devon didn't really care he was already planning how to best humiliate Malfoy

Malfoy, unaware of his current steadily worsening predicament continued to brag "Ya, but i took him out now lets get to work you can have first go at the kid, but i get to break in Miss Bones." he drawled "The bitch thought she could tell me no. I guess she just has to learn the hard way you never say no to a Malfoy."

Devon had seen enough he and Cedric might not be on good terms, but Susan was like a little sister to Ced and one of his house had tried to defend her. They were both his responsibility at the moment. Malfoy had just given him the perfect excuse to take out all of his frustration in a way that would be incredibly fun, well for him, Malfoy not so much. He stepped out form behind the corner clapping his hands together slowly

Malfoy whirled around and spat "Stay out of this Willshire if you leave now I might let your lack of respect for a scion of the Malfoy house slide. This is none of your business "

Devon smiled, Malfoy was about to be in serious pain, but he always felt that the victims of a bully should have a memory of their tormentor not only getting the shit beat out of them, but also being verbally humiliated, something about laughter being the best medicine, so the good part would have to wait a bit. " Well Malfoy, I disconcagree (DIS-KONK-A-GRĒ)."

"That's not even a word." Malfoy shot back cockily

It was almost criminal how fun this was. "It came out of my mouth didn't it." and easy too. The relaxed smile he had been wearing morphed into a predatory smirk it was good the kiddies were going to experience this from his point of view. His smirk was ranked in the top ten scariest things on the planet, by vampires, who couldn't even feel fear. well his level ten smirk. This was more like a two. he wanted Malfoy to fight not just run

Malfoy took a step back visibly shaking, what a wuss, Devon thought coldly Malfoy soon recovered his composure "I'm gonna t-t-teach you to disrespect me."

Devon pulled out a golden knife from one of the many hidden holsters in his robes and made a cut across his palm and allowed the blood to drip onto the stone floor. Instead of pooling on the stone as Malfoy expected the few drops of blood spread and multiplied until it made a rectangle around all of them. Devon whispered the incantation for the blood magic,  
><em>" meu sangue nos conectan, <em>  
><em>no seu abrazo, <em>  
><em>ata o victorioso renace das cinzas"<em>  
>"Well, now Malfoy none of us are leaving and no-one else is coming in until we're done so let's go, teach me." he looked calm and ready for a fight, but on the inside Devon Willshire heir to the Willshire lordship was almost collapsed laughing watching an enemy flounder was always fun, but when you could read their mind like he could it was just criminal. As he watched Malfoy shift uncomfortably he decided to give him some encouragement "You know Drackie, no-one can see into this rectangle either so feel free to use any spell you can think of." a bald faced lie, but whatever Malfoy pointed his wand and let out a stream of curses all of them dark and potentially fatal Devon dodged them all easily, but Malfoy then decided to up the ante a little bit "Crabbe, help me out, Goyle take the bitch and the little shitstain let's see if he's as willing to play around if there are hostages involved ." The young brat smirked thinking he won then as GOyle had almost reached the girl the thug collapsed blood spraying from his pants Malfoy whirled around to stared at Devon unfortunately as Malfoy was turning a similar fate befell part two of the not so dynamic duo Malfoy finally completed his turn and stared at Devon who was standing not six feet away twirling his wand dramatically and smirking menacingly "Genital implosion hex." Devon drawled in a superior tone " Only legal because I invented it myself and didn't tell anyone ." Devon's demeanor if possible became even more relaxed, "so Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum are out of the game what now?"<br>Something inside draco snapped and he threw everything he had at Devon including all three unforgiveables, not that it made a difference all the spells we're blocked or dodged with the same nonchalance as his first offerings. Devon soon tired of the game so he decided to end it, moving so fast it looked like he had apparated his wand tip appeared in Draco's face and he whispered one word, "Stupefy." as the Malfoy boy fell and started to lose consciousness he knelt down and whispered into his ear "by the way the shield is only opaque form the inside out not outside in and we have an audience."  
>chuckling at Malfoys gaping before he fell unconscious Devon dropped the barrier and spoke to the assembled students, teachers, and headmaster<br>"did you enjoy the show?"


End file.
